Emma Petalson's Adventure
Journey of the Diamond Flower, or Emma’s Adventure for short, is a collection of events endured by our favorite crystal Sunflower. Over the course of the story, she meets a variety of never-seen-elsewhere characters, and it is mainly told from her perspective. With her being immortal, these adventures last for a total of 45,000 years. Chapters Notes: *The name in (brackets) is the narrator of that chapter *The chapters are arranged into parts. Each part is ten chapters. Parts *Part 1: Hellbound Earth Characters Emma Petalson The protagonist of the entire story, Emma led a very catastrophic life, having absolutely no freedom since the minute she was born, and was beaten consistently, never given a minute of time to herself. She was eventually drafted into L.E.G.I.O.N. at age 30, only to eventually betray them and join the Resistance, only to be betrayed by them, and later return to them as an eternal servant, losing her body and having her consciousness trapped inside a shell of solid, regenerating diamond along the line. As Omnigeddon commenced, she was separated from them, as well as being possessed, but when it ended, the adventure only began... She is usually very kind, and willing to help anyone she becomes fond of, and becomes willing to protect them from anything that might pose a threat. She tends to think very little of herself, and is constantly haunted by the fact that she is immortal, and that she can never feel a bit of pain ever again. However, over her adventure, she begins to recover her self-confidence. Kelly Twilight Kelly is a Humanoid Sunflower woman, born from Mary Twilight, a Sunflower who was among the first ten plants to be mutated into human shapes due to them being “weak”. She was born five years after her sister, Emma Twilight. However, on her eighteenth birthday, the entire planet was attacked by hundreds demonic beasts, leading her city into attempting to further mutate the plant citizens into bioweapons, Emma being the reluctant test subject. The mutations were not fully developed, and had to be used early, with much protest from Mary. As Emma was injected, she was overcome by extreme agony, and burst into a large splatter of gore, leaving her and Mary devastated. However, the mutations were never fixed before her entire city and everyone she knew was obliterated by the demons, leaving her and a select few others to retreat to a small village, where she would reside for the next five years. She normally has two sides, a kind, friendly side, and a badass side. She is normally very friendly and welcoming, and has a certain charm about her that makes her hard to resist. Dennis “Shucks” Huskson John Podds Vanilla Podds Simon Goldpetal Gnomus Not much is known about Gnomus, save for the fact that he is the Father of Time, and is tasked with preventing the unworthy of meddling with it, as well as being the eternal patriarch of the Timekeeper Gnomes, a race of immortal, metallic garden-gnome-like beings tasked with ridding the Gnomiverse of meddlers. Gnomus never seems to show much emotion, and whether or not he even feels any emotion at all is yet to be confirmed. Trivia *This is Anony’s first “fanfic”